I Choose You
by DaydreaminAri
Summary: Is it true that in the end we're all alone? Or is it that fate will bring us together? Life is full of many obstacles and eventually one comes that we cannot get past together. I know that I hurt you, and I know that I will never be able to make up for what I did... but just know that I have and always will love you. Know that no matter who I chose... I will always choose you...
1. Chapter 1

**_No One's POV_**

It was a brisk, cold day. The kind where the grass was covered with frost. It was October 8th. Everyday life continued on even through the cold, people were already wearing gloves and hats.

A man walks down the street from his silver Honda parked at the corner. His hands were stuffed in his pocket and his shoulders were raised keeping the piercing wind off of his neck. A white envelope was protruding from his left pocket. He continued up the street until he turns up the driveway of an old house. It was a wooden Victorian. A beautiful house. The man walks up the path way and up the steps onto the porch. After a few knocks on the door, the man steps back and puts his hand back in his one pocket. With the click of a lock, the door opens and an older man walks out.

"Hello." The man says to the older man at the door.

"Hi, what can I do for you?" The older man asks. He looked to be in his early eighties, gray hair and glasses. By what Sean knew, he was 81.

**_Robbie's POV_**

"My names is Sean Harrison. You're Robert Shapiro, right?" Sean asks. He looked to be around 23 with blond hair and green eyes.

"Yes." I simply say.

"I'm Cat Valentine's grandson. You knew her right?" Sean asks.

I was astonished. I hadn't talked about Cat in almost 50 years. I remember everything about her but i always kept it to myself. It brought back too many painful memories.

"Yes. I knew her. Is something wrong?" I ask concerned.

"Actually yes, sir… my grandmother is dying. It was expected. She was getting older by the day and we knew it was going to happen soon. The doctors say she doesn't have very long. She sent me here with this." He pulls a white envelope out of his front left pocket.

"What's this?" I ask him.

"She wrote this. She told me to give it to you. She said 'you deserve an explanation.' And she left it at that. She said you would understand." He explained. I looked at him confused. I take the letter from him but didn't open it right then.

"Thank you Sean." I say sticking out my hand for him to shake.

"You're welcome Mr. Shapiro. Have a nice day." He says taking it and shaking it quickly. He then skips down the stairs with a hop in his step, like he was in a hurry.

I watch as he leaves. He walks with his head down and shoulders covering his neck, his hand stuffed in his pockets. It was the way I walked away 62 years ago…

I look out the front window to see the moving truck parked outside the house next door. Two men were walking in and out of the house taking boxes from the truck and bringing them inside. A girl was watching on the porch. She had bright red hair, kind of like a red velvet cupcake. It made her brown eyes pop. She was a pretty girl and caught my attention immediately.

I knew a family was going to be moving in to that house for the past few weeks, I was just wondering when. I decide to go out and introduce myself. She looked to be my age. About 17. I open the door and push open the screen door. It was cold out. I'd say about 55 degrees. There was a bitter wind that stung when it hit your skin. I open the door and grab the jacket handing next to the door. I shrug it on and stuff my hand into my pockets. I raise my shoulders trying to keep the bitter wind off of my neck as I walk across our lawn. My parents were out at work but I was off of school for Thanksgiving break. I continue across their lawn when I catch the red headed girl's attention. I walk up the porch steps and over to her. She smiles at me and waves, before pulling her sleeves down over her hands.

"Hi. I'm Robbie. I live next door." I say smiling. "I'd shake your hand but I wouldn't want to make you take your hands out of your sleeves. It's freezing out." I say sliding my jacket off, revealing my long sleeve. I slide it over her shoulders.

"Oh you don't have to do that. I was just waiting for them to get the jacket boxes out so I could get mine." She explains.

"I see. See the great thing about living in North California is it's only like this for about 3 months. By February, it's like spring." I smile.

"I hope February comes around sooner." She simply chuckles.

"So where are you from?" I ask her.

"Florida. Where it's always warm." She laughs. There was something about the way she laughed. It was intriguing. I liked it.

"Lucky! I wish I could live in Florida. It's beautiful there. Well at least it was when I went to Disney at 5…" I know I'm getting a little bit awkward. I was never good at holding up a conversation.

"It really is nice there. My Dad found a better job here, so we moved. It was kind of abrupt but we needed to do it." She explains.

"What about your mom?" I ask not even thinking.

"She died about 6 years ago. She was hit by a drunk driver. It's just been me and my dad since then." She tells me.

"I'm sorry… I wasn't thinking…" I feel bad for asking now.

"It's fine. I've kind of coped by now. But my dad's a good guy. It's just been hard you know? He's a single father with a teenage daughter. It's not the same as having a mom. You can't talk about boys or girl stuff with him, but we make it work. He promises not to take out the shot gun on my boyfriends as long as I promise to be good and play Texas Hold'em with him every weekend." She chuckles. "You've got to love dads…"

"Well it's good you two have a good relationship." I say thankful that I didn't hurt her with the comment about her mother. "How about you come over to my house for a cup of coffee of something? We have heat." I try to bribe her with warmth.

"Well as long as you have heat." She chuckles a little bit. "Sure." She accepts. We both walk off the porch and across the lawns to my house. I open the door and let her inside. It was warm and nice to get in after being out in the cold. She takes off my jacket and hands it to me.

"You can have that back." She smiles.

"Thanks." I smile back.

I hang it on the rack next to door and walk her over to the kitchen. I turn on the light and show her a seat. She sits as I walk over to the coffee machine. I start to make some coffee before turning back to her.

"So, beside the freezing temperature, do you like it here?" I ask her.

"Yea… I guess I do. I've always dreamed of living in California. But more along the lines of LA or Hollywood, you know? But I guess Oakland is OK." She tells.

"So do you know where you're going to school?" I ask her.

"Um… yea. Hollywood Arts in San Francisco." She explains.

"Really? Me too. What are you going for? I play guitar and I'm pretty good with the stage electronics." I explain.

"That cool! I um… I sing. And act… I'm not that great… but…" She says awkwardly.

"I highly doubt that. To get into HA you have to be good… really good." I say trying to get her to lighten up.

"Yea I guess…" She says as I walk over to the beeping coffee machine. I get out two cups and fill them 3/4th of the way.

"Milk? Sugar?" I ask.

"Just milk please." She tells me.

"Comin' right up." I chuckle.

I go to the fridge and get out a quarter gallon of milk and bring it to the table. "Sorry it's not too fancy… usually I would put it in one of those tiny pitchers but I don't know where that is… so…" I say awkwardly.

"It's fine. I don't care." She takes the milk and pours it into her cup until it's a medium beige color. She stirs it a little bit with the spoon I brought over.

"You know… I don't think I've told you my name yet… I'm Cat… Caterine Valentine, but everyone calls me Cat." The red head explains.

"A red headed singer/actor names Cat… I like it. You're officially my best friend." I smile.

"I like the color. It's like a red velvet cupcake… I love those!" She smiles at the thought of them. "And I don't sing that well!" She defends.

"Sing something then." I tell her.

"You'll laugh at me." She says looking down into her cup.

"Are you kidding me?! No I won't. Do I really look that mean?"

"Then you'll lie and say I'm great!" She says looking back up at me.

"I'm the most honest person you will ever meet. I swear." She just looks at me for a second as if trying to figure out whether or not she trusts me.

"Fine. What should I sing?"

"What did you audition with for HA?" I ask the red head.

"I Choose You by Sarah Bareilles. I love her!" Cat cries.

"Sing that then." I tell her.

"Um… ok." She awkwardly says pulling her phone out of her back pocket. She unlocks the screen and hits an app.

"What? You have the karaoke version on your phone." She simply smiles and nods.

**_Let the bough break, let it come down crashing_**

**_Let the sun fade out to a dark sky_**

**_I can't say I'd even notice it was absent_**

**_Cause I could live by the light in your eyes_**

**_I'll unfold before you_**

**_Would have strung together_**

**_The very first words_**

**_Of a lifelong love letter_**

**_Tell the world that we finally got it all right_**

**_I choose you_**

**_I will become yours and you will become mine_**

**_I choose you_**

**_I choose you_**

**_(Yeah)_**

**_There was a time when I would have believed them_**

**_If they told me you could not come true_**

**_Just love's illusion_**

**_But then you found me and everything changed_**

**_And I believe in something again_**

**_My whole heart_**

**_Will be yours forever_**

**_This is a beautiful start_**

**_To a lifelong love letter_**

**_Tell the world that we finally got it all right_**

**_I choose you_**

**_I will become yours and you will become mine_**

**_I choose you_**

**_I choose you_**

**_We are not perfect_**

**_We'll learn from our mistakes_**

**_And as long as it takes_**

**_I will prove my love to you_**

**_I am not scared of the elements_**

**_I am under-prepared, but I am willing_**

**_And even better_**

**_I get to be the other half of you_**

**_Tell the world that we finally got it all right_**

**_I choose you_**

**_I will become yours and you will become mine_**

**_I choose you_**

**_I choose you_**

**_I choose you_**

She finishes and my mouth was practically on the floor. The way she sang, the way she felt the music, I could tell there was something personal in that song. The way she closed her eyes at different moments, the facial expressions when she belted a note… I was amazing… she was amazing.

"Wow…" Was all I could possible get out. She smiles and looks down as the blush comes over her face.

"Thanks." She looks up at me.

"That was amazing." I tell her.

"No it wasn't that great…" She says shyly.

There was something about how modest she was. How innocent she was. How happy she was. She was beautiful. And it was from that day on that I felt something… Something that I knew would last a lifetime.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanksgiving break was finally over and we were back to school. I spent most of my time, the 4 days off, with Cat. On Thanksgiving we had some family come over so I couldn't then but every other walking moment, I was with her.

I walk down the side walk towards the bus stop that morning. I see a few people up there. Mostly they were all the jocks but then I see a little red head peak around the corner. She wasn't talking to anybody, just minding her own business. The second we made eye contact a giant smile came over her face. I smiled back as she started to walk towards me.

"Hey!" She says in a peppy tone.

"Hey! You ready for your first day?" I ask her.

"Yes! I can't wait! What classes do you have?" She asks me.

"Do you have your schedule?" I ask. She pulls it out of her bag and hands it to me.

"We have 1-2, 4-5, 6th lunch, and 9-10 together." I explain. "You will love SIkowitz too. He's the acting teacher… but he's a little bit crazy. Coconut milk gives him visions."

"Oh… that's weird." She says bluntly.

The buss pulls up to the corner and the doors open. We both get on and I wave her over to the three seater I was in. She takes the bag off of her shoulder as she sits and puts it on her lap.

We talked for a little while until we pull up to the school. I walk in with her and stop at the office with her. She picks up all of her books and then I go to her locker with her. She puts in the combination that is written on a white piece of paper. She takes all of her books and puts them in.

By the end of the day, Cat met Jade, Beck, Tori, and Andre. We tried to keep her away from Sinjin… just because he's really weird and he scares new people.

Later that day Cat came over my house and we did some homework. We were sitting at the kitchen table doing math when my Mom walks in the door.

"Hey mom! Cat's over." My mom walks into the kitchen and glares at her. When Cat turns to her, my mother gives her a fake smile.

"Hi sweety." She simply says.

"Hi Mrs. Shapiro!" Cat says in her usual peppy tone. "How was your day?" Cat asks.

"Very good. And yours?" My mom says putting her bag down on the counter. I could tell my mom didn't like Cat. I don't know why but she just didn't.

"Great! Hollywood Arts is an amazing school!" Cat explains.

"Yes it is. But I think Robbie should go to Sherwood. They have much better computer engineering things. I think he's just wasting his time with this school. What did you get in on?" My mom asks.

"I sing and I act." I tell her.

"Oh that's great."

"Yea and she's really, really great!" I tell my mother.

"I'm sure she is." My mom gives a fake smile again.

"Well… I should be going. My dad and I are going to be playing poker tonight! I'll see you tomorrow Robbie!" She waves and shows herself out.

"Why do you even bother with her?! Don't you understand that she's a waste of your time! Do you want to go anywhere in life!? If you do you need to cut out all distractions and work on your future. That includes stupid red heads and this stupid performing arts school!" My mom yells as soon as she thinks Cat is gone.

"Mom! I like Cat! She's an amazing friend and she is NOT stupid! Why can't you just let me live the life I want!" I yell back at her.

**_Cat's POV _**

I stop as soon as I'm outside their door. I know eavesdropping is a bad thing but I wanted to hear.

"My God Robbie! I'm letting you live your life! But you're screwing it all up! I don't care what you think of her! She is going to ruin your life." I hear his mother shout at him. I couldn't take it, I couldn't listen anymore. I wipe the tears that are welling up in my eyes away and run across our lawns it the bitter cold.

**_Robbie's POV_**

"But mom! You don't understand what I'm saying do you!? I know we only met the other day but there's just something about her that I really like! And I don't mean friend wise mom! I like her… I really like her… She's different than everyone else. I've always been the nerd. I've never had a pretty girl like me… and it's the way she acts around me… it's different. If there is any chance that she feels the same way I'm not going to throw it away!" I tell her strongly.

"Whatever. You do what you want to do, but if she screws up everything, don't come to me ok!" She says storming out of the kitchen. I don't regret anything I said.

I sit at the table for another good hour finishing my math homework before cooking myself something to eat. I didn't want to be part of dinner tonight. My parents are going to lecture me and I don't want to deal with that right now.

I go back up to my room to see the notification light on my phone blinking. I walk over and pick it up. I unlock the screen to see a new text message from Cat.

_Does your mom not like me? –Cat_

_I honestly don't know… She's been weird around you but then again she has trouble warming up to people. Give her a little time. –Robbie _

_Ok… just wondering. I'll talk to you tomorrow ;-* -Cat _

_K –Robbie _

I was nervous at first, thinking maybe she overheard my mom. Maybe she wasn't out of the house yet. I just don't want to hurt her.

**_Cat's POV_**

"Why's he lying to me…" I say to myself under my breath. I was a little bit hurt. Not only because his mom hated me but because he was keeping this from me. Maybe I should tell him.

I walk down the stairs from my bedroom and into the living room where my dad has a deck of cards waiting.

"You ready kid?" He asks.

"Yep!" I say ready to play. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure honey."

"There's this boy… I really like him. He's different than all the others. He's smart. He's funny. He's not a dick. He's the kind of person who I want to grow up loving for the rest of my life, the father of my kids…it's just… I overheard his mom yelling at him saying I was a waste of time for him. What do I do?" I fill him in.

"Is this that Robbie kid?" My dad asks.

"Yea…" I say quietly.

"Cat…" He says as he shuffles the deck. "This boy seems very special to you. Even though you've only known him for 2 days, I've never seen you smile the way you do when you talk about him… I've never seen you smile so much since your mother died… He's one hell of a guy if he can do that. Don't think about what other people think. If there is something between you two, don't let anyone stop you. Go for it kid…" He says. I can see the hurt in his eyes, knowing his little girl, the only thing he has left, is growing up.

"I can't imagine how much that hurt to say Daddy…but thank you… I've never felt this way around anyone. The butterflies. Every time his hand brushes against mine, I'm breathless." The tears well up in my eyes. This was just too much to take in. The emotions were rushing though my mind and I couldn't control them.

"Don't cry… I know it's confusing… Love has been and always will be confusing. But everything makes more sense when you're with them. I think you should ignore his parents and give it a try." He starts to tear up. This time the tears weren't about me but about my mom. They really did love each other. And after she died… he was torn apart. He gives out some chips to each of us trying to hide his feelings

"Yea… sorry… Let's play." I tell him as he deals us each two cards.

**_Robbie's POV_**

I've been humming that song for the past 3 days! I can't get it out of my head. The way Cat sounded. The emotion on her face. That was the second I knew I liked her.

Around 10 o'clock that night my phone starts buzzing. I walk over to my nightstand and answer the call that was coming through.

"Hello?" I say even though I know it was Cat. The amazing-ness of caller ID.

"Hey… it's me… Can we talk?"

"Yea sure. What's up?" I ask her.

"No. Not on the phone. I need to talk to you. In person." She says seriously.

"Ok where?" I ask her.

"My porch. That way it's not too far. 5 minutes." She says.

"Ok see ya." I click the end call button and throw on some shoes. I walk down the stairs hoping my parents won't see me.

"Robert? Where do you think you're going at this time of night?" My mom asks staring at me from the kitchen table.

"To Cat's. She says she has to talk to me. We'll only be on her porch for a few minutes." I explain calmly.

"Why do you have to go see her now?!" My mom says a little bit more frustrated.

"Because mom. I have a friend who needs to talk to me. That means there is something important. Something she needs to say. I'm not going to just sit around and say no. God. Just give me a break!" I say walking out of the house and slamming the door behind me. I walk across the lawn and up her porch steps.

The light was glowing and a few bugs were flying around it. Cat was sitting on one of the rocking chairs that they had put out today. There was a table and then another rocking chair next to it, so I sit next to her.

It was quiet for a second, then she speaks up. "I heard you and your mom today… Why didn't you tell me?" She says looking out into the darkness on her front lawn.

"My mom doesn't like many people. She thinks that I should just focus on my life and get rid of any distractions, those distractions are my friends and HA. You didn't stick around to hear what I said after that did you?" I ask her.

"No. What did you say?" She asks looking over at me confused and standing up.

"It was the reason I wasn't going to stop talking to you." I say standing up as well.

"And that reason is…?"

"Because I like you. Because in the 17 years I've been alive, no pretty girl has ever actually talked to me. And I like you… A lot…" I say slowly.

"You think I'm pretty? That's a first." She says.

"I think you're beautiful." Our eyes meet.

"Well you're not bad yourself…" She says moving a little bit closer to me.

**I only realized after finishing this chapter that seeing as though this is ROBBIE'S flashback I shouldn't switch back and forth with POV's but I already have 2 chapters written like that so… yea screw it. Sorry for my mistake. Lol Well new chapter soon… nice little cliff hanger there ehh?**


	3. Chapter 3

"ROBBIE! TIME TO COME BACK INSIDE!" My mom shouts from the porch. Cat looked at me and bit her lip a little bit. I look back over at the porch.

I lean in and kiss her on the forehead. "I'm sorry… I have to go." I turn around and run across the lawn. Perfect timing mom! Just had to ruin what was going to be the best moment of my life!

I turn back halfway across to see Cat with one arm across her chest grabbing her elbow, as her other arm hangs. I wave to her but she doesn't see, so I turn and continue on back to my house.

"What the hell mom!" I say walking into the house.

"You and that Cat girl are getting too close. I want you to stop this! You are ruining your own life!" My mom says to me very flustered.

"Ruining my life? No that's what you're doing! Don't you understand, I don't care what my future has to hold…? I just want to have fun. I just want to be a kid. I just want to fall in love. I don't care whether I'm the CEO of Google or flipping burgers at McDonalds. As long as I'm living life the way I want, I'm satisfied. And Cat is what I want right now!" I shout about to go up the stairs before my mom shouts at me.

"You know, I wouldn't mind it as much, if you had someone a little smarter as a girl friend! She's a freaking ditz! Her mom obviously left her father for a reason! He's probably as stupid as her!" She says out of spite but I know she really means it.

I walk forward until I'm about 2 feet from my mother. "For you're information… Cat's mother died in a car accident. A drunk driver hit her. And her father is a computer programmer that works with many companies. So maybe before you go and judge someone, you could get to know them a little better." I say right to her face and turn around and walk away. I open the front door and walk out. Cat was sitting on the porch in one of the rocking chairs just staring out into the open darkness. I walk across the lawns and up her porch steps. She looks at me and stands up.

"What are you doing here?" She asks me. I can tell I broke her of thought.

"This." I say tilting her head up with my two knuckles. I press my lips against hers and the fireworks go off. It was something I have never felt. That kiss meant something. It was the start of the relationship that no one thought would ever be. Everything that their future held. All of the good times and the bad that they were about to have. Everything that they would go through together. It all started with that single kiss.

She snakes her arms up around my neck and pushes as close to me as possible. She gets up onto her tippy-toes trying to get more comfortable but fails. She pulls my head down to her level and continues the passionate kiss. Finally we pull apart and I rest my head on her forehead. I stare into her eyes.

"I've been waiting to do that for the past 3 days… I don't think I could have waited any longer." We break apart and I turn to see my mom with her jaw dropped on out porch.

"She looks pissed." Cat says bluntly.

"She should be. I told her off. I told her that I loved you…"

Cat looks over at me with a smile. "Well you better get home before she comes over here and kills you." She says quickly like she was trying to get rid of me.

"Ok… you're probably right… Night, beautiful…" I say to her as I walk down the steps.

"Night, handsome." She says smiling as I walk away.

**_Cat's POV_**

I sit back down into one of the chairs and slowly push off of the balls of my feet, rocking back and forth slowly.

"I couldn't say it…" I say under my breath to myself. I stare out into the darkness letting my thoughts overcome me. My mind goes back to when we were in Florida… Before my mom died…

The tears started to form in my eyes but I pushed them back. Today was a happy day. Robbie kissed me.

**_Robbie's POV_**

I sat around most of the day trying to figure out what happened. I told her I loved her. I opened up. But she didn't say it back. I don't know whether I should be worried or if I should just brush it off. I have no clue.

All of this was so new. I've never been in love, let alone had a girlfriend who wasn't using me for my brains. I pick up my phone and scroll through my contacts until I find Cat.

'Should I ask her…' Was all that popped into my head.

I click the call button and hold the phone up to my ear. I was nervous. More nervous than any other time.

"Hello?" I head a familiar voice on the other end. I sit reimagining our kiss and my hands start to shake.

"Robbie? Are you there?" She says.

"I think you butt dialed me…" She chuckles. I quickly hit the end call button and throw the phone on my bed.

"What the hell was I thinking?!" I say frustrated under my breath.

I walk down the stairs and into the kitchen. I grab a glass from one of the cabinets as the doorbell rings. I walk over to the door and unlock it. A perky red head was staring at me though the screen door.

"Hey handsome!" She smiles.

"Hey beautiful." I say still shaking. I was hoping she wouldn't bring up the phone call.

"I think you butt dialed me earlier." She informs me thinking I didn't know.

"Oh… I'm sorry. Uh… you want to come inside?" I say because it had to be around 40 degrees out.

"I was actually thinking about something else…" She says seductively.

"Oh really?" I get a little bit excited.

"Not that you perv. My dad finished setting up the hot tube we got yesterday. You want to go test it out?" She asks me. "He told me you could come over. He's at work now." She says.

"So we'll be alone?"

"Just you, me and a hot tub." She smiles knowing what I meant.

"Ok… I'm cool with that."

I grab my bathing suit and throw it on, and slid a red t-shirt on. I walk over to Cat's house with her. When we are inside she excuses herself to get her's on. I take the time to look around the house. Not in a creepy way just to see what it's like. It was very similar to my house. It was a Victorian, it had dark colored hard wood flooring and the walls were an Italian yellowish brown. The furniture was mostly brown leather and the tables were a dark wood. The was half way wall trim the was a dark wood too.

Cat comes back down stairs with a towel in hand and one wrapped around herself. She throws the extra one at me.

"You ready?" She says walking towards the back sliding door onto a deck. The hot tub was in the right corner. Cat turns it one and the bubbles start to form.

Cat drops her towel and kicks it off to the side. She was in a white bikini. Her skin was practically glowing. I could understand that, seeing as though she were from Florida. My jaw hit the floor… and it hit hard.

"Hey… my eyes are up here." She says noticing me looking

"Oh um… sorry… So you want to go in?" I ask.

"You still kinda have a shirt on." I hadn't really noticed until she said.

"Oh yea." I grab the collar of my t-shirt and pull it up over my head.

"You have one hell of a body…" She whispers to herself but not quiet enough.

"Well I try… but only for you." I smile.

"So you're telling me that you got those, in 3 days?" She says pointing to my abdomen.

"Well…" I say as she walks over to me. She runs her hands up and down my chest and stomach.

"I don't mind… as long as there mine now." She traces small circles around my stomach sending shivers up my spine. Little trails of kisses go up my shoulder to my jaw line.

"Well this is nice…" I whisper in her ear. I can feel her breath on my neck and it was not helping in anyway.

"C-Cat…" I say trying to stop her. I could have pushed her back or told her to stop, but in a way, I didn't want to. She meets my lips and pushes hers against mine. I open my mouth a little bit, letting her tongue slide in.

"You know… love isn't always about what you say…" She whispers in my ear seductively and I knew then what she was doing. She felt bad about not saying 'I love you' back. She was making up for it.

"I'm ok with that…" We both slid into the warm water of the hot tub to continue what we just started. I loved her… and kissing was fine. But I wasn't going to let anything get out of hand.


	4. Chapter 4

There was something there with Cat... Something I've never felt before. And I know I keep going back to that but it's true.

Everything was going great… it was like a dream. My mom and I had our fights about Cat, but it was always delta with… At least until the other day.

"So… you want to go down stairs for some coffee?" I ask her. We were up studying for a chem. Test tomorrow. It was about 10 o'clock and we were both yawning.

"I'd rather just sit here and cuddle…" She says. I knew she didn't want to go down stairs because of my mom.

"She's not going to eat you, you know." I tell her, trying to get her to come down stairs because I needed coffee.

"Yes she will." Cat said bluntly.

"Come on. You look like you're about to pass out." I coax her.

"What's that supposed to me?! Do I have bags under my eyes?!" She says covering her face.

"Stop avoiding the subject Cat. My mom is going to have to put up with you, because I'm not letting you go anywhere."

"Aww. Thanks Robbie!" She say leaning over about to kiss me.

"I know what you're doing." I say.

"And what would that me?" Cat says climbing on my lap and taking my face with her hands.

"Cat… you can't do this."

"What? I'm not allowed to kiss my boyfriend?" She asks flirtatiously.

"You know what I mean. You can't avoid my mother." I say getting out from under her and pulling her off of the bed. She falls onto her face.

"I'm not going any!" She says pulling back.

"Cat…" I say leaning down and tickling her. She bursts into laughter trying to scramble away.

"You're never gonna get me down stairs! I refuse to give up!" She shouts rolling away from me.

"You have to remember… I'm a man. Which means I'm capable of doing this." I say putting one arm around her waist and hoisting her up and over my shoulder. Her head was hanging by my mid back.

"Robbie! That's not fair! Put me down!" She laughs.

"Nope!" I smile knowing I've won."

"Robbie! Now!" She says still laughing.

"Uh-uh." I refuse.

"Please?" She says in a cute voice.

"Asking politely isn't going to help this time." I smile.

"Ugh. Fine." She gives up. "I'm still not going to say anything to her."

I don't respond. "This is kinda fun!" Cat says enthusiastically. All of the sudden a hand smacks against my butt half way down the stairs.

"What was that?" I say to her.

"You have a nice butt… I never noticed… Maybe it just looks better upside down…" She acts confused.

"Thank you?" I say weirdly.

"You're welcome." She laughs.

"We get all the way down the stairs when fling her back over my shoulder and set her on my feet. She looks at me and tilts to the side before grabbing my shoulder. "I'm dizzy!" She laughs.

"I think you're high too! Why so giggly?" I ask her.

"I get like this when I'm tired…" She says trying not to laugh but ends up doing it anyway.

We walk into the kitchen to see my dad reading a news paper and my mom on her tablet. She briefly looks up at us, and as Cat walks to the coffee machine, she gives her a look.

"Hey mom!" I say to her giving her a look back telling her 'I saw that.'

"Hello." She says and goes back to her work. Cat looks at me and gives me a glare.

"So mom… Cat and I are gonna go cram for a little bit longer. Is that ok?" I ask her.

"By what I heard… you weren't cramming." My mom glares at Cat and she notices. Cat looks at me with a sad and pissed off face.

"Mom. Don't look at her like that!" I yell.

"Like what?" My mom tries to defend her. My dad looks up from his paper and looks at my mother. He knew she hated Cat. He was fine with her and I think he was going to take my side soon.

"Honey. Don't you think your getting a little bit out of hand? Cat is a sweet, nice girl and she's great for Robbie. Look at them!" My dad says. Cat smiles at that.

"Thank you Mr. Shapiro." She says softly.

"Anytime Cat. You're a sweetheart." He smiles back.

"Why are you defending her!" My mom yells at him.

"You're treating her like shit! She doesn't deserve it!" He says back frustrated.

"Do you want me to be completely honest with her?" She looks at him and then at Cat. "I think you're a stuck up bitch. I think you're using my son. I think that once you get what you want, you're going to leave him and hurt him more than could be fixed. I don't trust you. I don't like you. And I think that you should get out of my sons life."

I stood there with my mouth on the floor. How could someone say that, let alone my mother.

Cat stood there. She didn't move. She didn't say a word. You could see the tears forming in her eyes but she pushed them back. She was stronger than I expected. My mom looks at her.

"Just gonna stand there? Act like you fine? Act like I'm wrong? Because we all know I'm right." My mom provokes her.

"Wow… You are so mature. A grown woman picking on a kid a 1/3 of her age… It's just wrong." Cat says. "Thank you Mr. Shapiro for actually giving me a chance. Taking a chance to actually get to know who I am. I appreciate it. I'm going to go now…" Cat walks up the stairs and into my room. Seconds later she is walking back down them. She walks out the door leaving it open behind her. I look at my mom.

"You don't understand what you just did…" I say straight face to her.

"All I did was tell her the truth." She defends herself.

"Yea and all you did was just lose your son." I say grabbing my coat and walking out the front door.

Cat was running across the lawn. I run up to her steps as she is about to walk in the door. The tears were rolling down her face and her eyes were blood shot.

"Cat…" I say. She turns and looks straight at me.

"What do you want!?" She says rudely.

"I'm sorry about my mom."

"Yea of course you are… You always are! But is it ever going to stop! When is she going to get enough!" Cat yells at me.

"I don't know! I don't know why she hates you so much! And I'm sorry that she does but who cares… As long as I have you… Cat, it's you and me against the world…"

"Yea you and me against the world… the world is trying to drive us apart. How much longer do you think I'm going to be able to fight back?!" She says frustrated.

"So what do you want to do?" I ask her.

"Why don't we stop pretending? Stop pretending like this is going to go anywhere! Like we're going to be together and happy with your mom like this. It's either this constantly or none of it. And I honestly don't know how much more of this I can take."

"Cat… I love you. I have never loved anyone else as much as you. You are my everything. And I'm not ready to lose that!" I say to her grabbing her hand. "It's you and me against the world…Forever."

**So... Where do you think this is going to go... I'm actually not quiet sure yet so we will find out together haha. REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

A year finally goes by. Cat and I had probably the best summer of our lives. We went camping. We went to the beach. The gang all got together for a sleep over. I know it sounds weird but it was a blast. Everything was good, I guess… that is until this fall.

The weather was like it has been for the past month of so. October was probably my favorite month. Football and lacrosse games start and it wasn't too cold or too hot. Except this year, November was freezing.

I stepped outside onto the porch for a second just to clear my mind. So much has been going on lately. Cat and I were working through a giant rough patch but we're doing pretty well. I haven't talked to my mother in about a month and a half. When I told her she lost her son, I meant it.

The air was whipping the flag out in our front yard around. It was about 35 degrees out and the wind was stinging my neck. I grab my jacket from inside before stepping out again. It was just starting to get dark and the moon and stars were coming out. A car pulls up in front of the house and my dad steps out. I smile to myself because he was the only one who actually listened, let alone cared.

He walks up the walkway quickly and smiles at me before going inside. Minutes later the door opens again and my dad steps out with two cups of coffee in his hand. He sits beside me on the swinging two-seater that we have. It was silent for a couple minute; only the slurping sounds of us both drinking to warm our bodies.

"I hope you know she feels horrible." My dad finally speaks up.

"Well then she should have apologized… or not say everything that comes to her mind. For god sake she's my mother! She's supposed to support me with every decision I make. She's supposed to believe in me. She's supposed to be my mom…" I tell him.

"I know… and I don't think what she did was right. You never judge a book by its cover. Cat may have red velvet hair, and is a bit ditzy but she is a beautiful, wonderful, sweet girl. And I would be thrilled to call her my daughter in law… Because honestly, I believe that you two were meant be. And I believe that you two will go on for a long… long time." He explains making me feel a little bit better.

"Thanks… I just don't know what to do. Things are so weird now. Ever since mom, Cat's been a little bit distant. I tried talking to her about it but she insisted that she was fine. What do I do, dad…"

"Don't ask her what's wrong. Girls will always say they're fine when they really aren't. Tell her how you feel. Tell her what you're thinking." He explains. I nod slowly showing I understand. "Now go get your girl." He says patting me on the back.

I get up and run across the lawn. I knock on the door and her father answers. "Robbie! You looking for Cat?" He asks. I nod.

"Yes sir." I tell him.

"Ok. She's up in her room. Go on up." He tells me inviting me inside. I nod and smile, thanking him before going up the stairs. Cat's room was on the left. I walk over to her door when I hear a few strums of the guitar. It sounded nice so I stopped to listen so I didn't interrupt her.

She hums a bit before starting to sing. The words came out perfectly clear… in more ways than one.

**_And it seems like every other day _**

**_Were doing nothing but walking away_**

**_And I don't want to fight you anymore_**

**_I can't do this much longer_**

**_I don't wanna be torn (3x)_**

I stand staring down at my feet. I look up at the door and sigh. She was right. For the past month all we were doing was fighting. We got past it and made up but the next day we had another reason to fight. It was just nonstop. I knew something was wrong. I turn around and walk back down the stairs.

I stop at the door when her dad calls out at me. "That was short. You're leaving?" He asks.

"Yea… I heard all that I needed to hear…" I say and walk out the door. My dad was still sitting on the porch but was out cold on the swinging chair. I sigh knowing I shouldn't wake him to talk. I walk in the house and my mom looks up from her book and at me. She gives me a small smile.

"Robbie… I'm sorry…" She says but it's way too late.

I ignore. I don't even acknowledge what she says.

"Robbie. What's wrong?" She asks.

**_Cat's POV_**

"Hey daddy!" I say running into him giving him a hug.

"Hey baby girl! So what did you and Robbie talk about?" He asks me. I look at him confused.

"What do you mean?" I say.

"Robbie. He came over about 5 minutes ago. Didn't you see him?" He asks me concerned.

"Oh my god… Robbie…" I say before booking out the front door and over to his porch. His dad was just getting up.

"Hey Cat! Did you and Robbie talk?" He says groggily.

"No. But I need to talk to him. Like right now." I say showing it was a necessity.

Mr. Shapiro opens the door and lets me inside. I look at Robbie and he stares at me.

**_Robbie's POV_**

"What's wrong is you ruined my life." I say as Cat walks in. She stares at me and the tears build up.

"What the hell is she doing here." My mom says rudly.

"Yea… you're so sorry… I thought so mom." I say walking out the front door because I didn't want to see any of them.

"Robbie!" I hear Cat scream after me.

I continue to walk until I get to the end of my driveway. I sigh and continue on. I just couldn't deal with it anymore. Cat grabs my wrist and spins me around.

"Robbie…" She says looking into my eyes.

I ignore her. "Robbie please talk to me. We can figure this out." She cries.

"No Cat… we can't. I would love it if we could, but we both know that we can't. You were the best thing that had ever happened to me and somehow… I screwed it up. And I am so sorry." I sigh.

"It wasn't you!"

"Yea… It wasn't you it was me… I get it…"

"God damnit Robbie! JUST LISTEN TO ME FOR ONE SECOND! I WAS JUST TRYING TO CLEAR MY MIND!" She defends.

"Cat. Even if it were clearing your mind those words still came out. THEY STILL MEANT SOMETHING!" I yells because of my frustration. "YOU KNOW FULL WELL YOU WERE GOING TO BREAK UP WITH ME!"

"OK MAYBE I WAS. BUT I STILL LOVE YOU!"

"YEA SURE YOU DO!" I yell back. This was all too much… way too much.

"I was going to break up with you…" She admits.

"I know… Cat… Please… I love you." I say taking her hand.

"I'm sorry Robbie… But all of this fighting… I love you… I'm sorry... But it's over…" She says turning and slowly letting go of my hand. I felt like I was in a movie. It was all just…

I stand in the middle of the road staring at her as she walks away… as she slipped right out of my hands… She walks up her driveway and into her house. And that was it.

The next I I sit up and lean against the wall. I didn't feel like going to school. Seeing her. Having to walk past her. Having people as questions… I couldn't do it. I just sit there for the next 2 hours before finally getting up and going downstairs. I sit at my kitchen table with a cup of coffee in hand. I stare down into the full cup.

Later that week I finally work up the nerve to go and talk to her. I throw on my jacket and walk out into the cold brisk air. It whipped against my neck. I walk over and up the steps. I knew Cat would be home even if her dad's car wasn't there. It was a Sunday.

I knock on the door a few times. I take a small step backwards and wait. Seconds go by. Then minutes. Finally I understand and with a sigh, turn and walk back down the steps. I stop midway through the lawn and look up at Cat's window. A silhouette was standing there, peeking through the curtains. She quickly steps back and I was left standing there alone.

**_Cat's POV_**

I slipped back away from the curtains and fell on my bed. I knew what I did was probably the biggest mistake of my life. The tears start to well up in my eyes and I didn't see the point in holding them back. Usually Robbie would be the one here to comfort me. He would be the one to tell me everything was going to be ok. He was the one who would hold me close and kiss the top of my head, rubbing small circles on my back. But because of me… it was all over. And it would never happen again.

**_No One's POV_**

The air continued to whip against Robbie's face. In his heart he knew the truth. Everything he had looked forward to, everything he ever wanted was now destroyed. His future with Cat. Him being the father of her children. They're wedding day. How he wanted to propose. Who his best man was going to be. Gone. Torn into little tiny pieces and burned to nothing.

He stood there looking at the window for another 10 minutes, not bothering to keep himself warm. Finally when he came to again, he stuffed his hands in his pockets. He leaned his head down and raised his shoulders to keep the piercing wind off of his neck. I walk back across the lawn and up one of the steps before falling to my knees and the tears taking over. I just couldn't help it.

**Now after this chapter and the next… you're going to kill me. I'm only looking at writing one more. Sometimes life doesn't turn out the way you planned. Sometimes even the greatest of loves and friendships come to an end. That's reality. It's not always the fairytale ending we all want. In every one of my stories I always put a happy ending. The guy and the girl always end up together forever. And as you can see, that's not how this one is going to play out. It's going to be sad. It's going to be upsetting. You're going to want a box of tissues. You're going to feel like you're heart was ripped out and stomped on by elephants. And you may just want to kill me, but I can promise you, that no matter how sad an ending, it's going to be good one.**

**I understand if you want to stop reading here. Go right ahead. But I hope that you finish it out. **

**REVIEW and yell at me if you have to.**

**P.S. That little thing Cat was singing earlier. That was the chorus to a song I've been trying to write. Not too great. But I figured I haven't put in a original song for a while soo…**


	6. Chapter 6

_**WARNING - Will be sad... **_

**Older Robbie's POV**

The tears were falling from my eyes. I tried my best to push those memories out of my head because they were too painful. All of them flashed before my eyes. A year's worth of love and friendship, in a matter of seconds. It was overwhelming.

I was still standing out of my porch. Sean was still walking down the street. My hands were shaking. I look down at the envelope and bring it a little bit closer to my face. On the front, neatly written were the words, "You And Me Against The World."

It takes me a second before realizing that Cat was still dying. I look up at the sun that was shining. It was about 10 in the morning. I quickly open the door again and grab a jacket. I toss the white envelope onto the side table next to the door. I walk back out the door locking it behind me. I rush over to my car and start then engine. Sean was just pulling away as I caught up behind him. I saw him look into his rearview mirror at me. A small smile came over his face as he rolled down the window. He gave me a thumbs up letting me know that I can follow him. We weave in and out of the cars on the highway and finally get off on an exit. We pull into a hospital and park in different areas before meeting up again near the entrance.

"One last goodbye…" He says looking at me. I slowly nod and follow him to her room. For an 81 year old man, I was doing pretty well keeping up.

We get to the room and I can hear the monitors from outside. I got here in time… just in time. I walk over to the bed where she was laying. All of the happiness that I had left was gone the second I saw her face. She was pale. Her hair was brown. She no longer had that peppy happy smile on her face. She looked miserable and that tore me apart. I tried to say something but nothing came out. I look down at my feet and back up at the woman who I should have married. The woman I should have spent my entire life with.

"I guess it's time for me to be honest now… Time to just say what needs to be said. I was scared and I didn't fight for you… I could have grabbed you hand and told you 'no'. I could have spun you around and kissed you. I could have gotten down on one knee, right there, and proposed. There were so many things I could have done to keep you and to hold you and to have mine forever… but I didn't and that's my mistake… Now 62 years later, I'm sitting by your bedside, watching slip away for, not only the 2nd but for the last time." I say taking her hand. She looks at me and smiles.

"It's o-ok." She tried her best to get out.

"You were always so strong. You stood your ground. You never gave up. And when you did… it was for the best. And no matter how much you were hurt… somehow you always seen to be strong for everyone else… But now it's time let go… now it's time to put yourself before others… Close your eyes… and don't worry about what we want…"

She smiles again but doesn't say anything.

"It's you and me against the world, remember?" I say gripping her hand tightly.

"Yea…" She says trying to catch her breath. Everything was in slow motion. The monitor hooked up to her was slowly stopping. Her breathing was slowing. The nurses walking in and out were like snails. It was the end and we all knew it. The tears well up in my eyes as I whisper for the last time, "I never stopped loving you…"

A small smile comes across her face but I can see the pain it was causing her. A single tear fell from her face and she whispered back, "Neither did—" And with her last breath, her eyes closed for the last time. The tight grip that she had on my hand was slowly wasting away like the rest of her. The monitor went into a steady beep.

It was over.

It wasn't until after the funeral that I finally gain the courage to open the letter. My fingers fumble with the envelope trying to open it. My heart started to beat a little bit faster and the anxiety of this was killing me. I still don't know why I didn't open it before going to see her. But if I had, I may have lost my entire chance. I could have been too later.

Finally I rip the sticky seal open and unfold the paper. The handwriting was the same as those many years ago. It was a neat script that was easy to read. There were ink smears every once and awhile. There were water marks all across the paper like she was crying. I run my thumb across the words knowing this was the last thing I have left of the love of my life. I look up at the top and start with:

_October 8, 2014_

_Dear Robbie, _

_There are so many things I that I needed to tell you. So many things that I wish I could have redone. So many mistakes I wish I could have fixed, but we both know time does not stop and it will never go back. Let me start off with the most important thing of all… I'm sorry. I was given the chance to spend my life with the man of dreams, my prince charming, but I threw it all away. I could have been happy, but I chose something else because I was upset and scared. I truly am sorry. And even though it will never happen, I would go back in time and fix what I did in a heartbeat._

_For once in my life, I'm at a loss of words. The truth of the matter is, being with you was the only time I have ever been happy. And I just let that all go. I was scared that you would eventually break, and that your mother would get to you. I was scared that you would end up breaking my heart, so instead, I broke my own. But I do believe you will go on without me. I do believe you will have a happy life and you will move on. And I am truly sorry if because of me, this never does happen._

_Thank you for everything you have ever done for me. I didn't deserve to have someone like you in my life. Through the good times and the bad, you were there. You stood by my side. And even though we may not be together now, I know that you will always have my back. That you will always be by my side. I wish I were the one in your arms at night. I wish I was kissing you instead of missing you right now, but we both know whose fault that is. _

_Since the day you walked away from my house for the last time, I have asked myself, "Is it true that in the end we're all alone? Or is it that fate will bring us together?" Life is full of many obstacles and eventually one comes that we cannot get past together. I know that I hurt you, and I know that I will never be able to make up for what I did... but just know that I have and always will love you. Know that no matter who I chose in the end... In my heart, I will always choose you... _

_Yours truly,_

_Cat_

**_THE END_**

** That's a wrap… **

**Of all of the stories I have written, on and off of fanfiction, I think this and For Good have to be my favorites. Not everything in life has a fairytale ending. People die, people leave you, you get your heart broken over and over again, and that's reality. But sometimes a letter, or a one sentence note, or even picture with that one person, can give you the happy ending you always wanted. Knowing the truth, knowing how they really felt, that's a happy ending. **

**So I don't have any ideas yet for any stories but I'll try my hardest to think up a couple!**

**With some of my stories I do this thing where I have a character narrate the story. Have them tell it from their perspective when they are older. And in the beginning of some chapters or at the end, I'll have a narration. I love that! With this one, it's different though. I started from the end and told the story backwards, then came back with one last ½ chapter of narration. That was fun!**

**So tell me what you think! Review! Do whatever you want, but just tell me how you liked it!**


End file.
